


Milk

by naomi24



Series: Parents AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Overprotective, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are two things Kris hates: working overtime because of his imbecile coworkers, and meeting potential suitors for his sons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is really dumb, but I hope you like it.

There are two things Kris hates: working overtime because of his imbecile coworkers, and meeting potential suitors for his sons. Unluckily today is the latter, because fate hates him, and Jongdae is too handsome to not have new suitors every month.

He expects the worse type of boy; spoiled rotten and only wants the milk for free. He's ready to take out his expensive collection of baseball bat ( _one_ bat because who needs two when one does the job), and his leather gloves (because he doesn't do icky blood). Suho would roll his eyes at the ridiculous actions, and glaringly judge him if he's not too busy nagging Jongin.

Jongdae told them that it's not a new guy. So Kris sincerely hopes it's not the boy with body odor issues, _please_ , anyone _but_ that boy. Suho has been wishing that it'll be Yixing, because the dimpled boy is so sweet, and he desperately wants a son who's not incarnation of the devil. Meanwhile Jongin, well, he just wants to eat dinner already so he can watch ~~porn~~ basketball after.

It's Saturday night when Kris takes out his prized baseball bat, cleaning off the non existent blood stains with alcohol. Suho is busy making his tasty fried chickens, conveniently everyone's favorite, just in case chaos ensued. Meanwhile, Jongin is busy jerking off, disguised as cleaning his room, because he needs a reason on why his room is locked.

By the time Jongdae arrives, Kris is distracted by how happy his son look. He almost forgets the ' _meet my new boyfriend'_ issue as he forces his oldest son into a hug. Jongdae accepts begrudgingly for 5 seconds before pushing away. Kris's smile diminishes a little as he sees Yixing in the corner of his eyes.

"Hello Mr.Kim," Yixing greets cheerfully. He bows respectfully as usual.

 _Ugh why is he so cheerful, like a damn missioner forcing you to religion_ \-- Kris thinks as he frowns.

"I brought you guys some rice cakes. I hope you'll like them," Yixing continues to say.

Kris is about to give a judgmental comment before he smells a delicious scent. Suddenly overwhelmed by the need to try the rice cake, he takes the bag from the boy, and gives him an approving nod.

"Adequate. You may enter the dining room." Kris tells him before walking off to his office to eat some rice cake.

Jongdae giggles in response before latching onto Yixing's arm. He flutters his eyes to the elder, and clings onto him as usual.

"Come on, let's see Dada.”

Yixing allows himself to be led to the kitchen.

Suho is still busy frying the chicken when he notices his son, and Yixing. He internally shouts in glee as he walks towards them with wide smile.

"Yixing!" He grabs the boy into his arms and pulls him into a tight hug.

Jongdae watches and waits to be hugged also, which never happened as Suho immediately fusses over his boyfriend.

"You look so skinny. Let's feed you some chicken. Remember, you can take more servings. I want those chubby cheeks again, like when you were little." He squeezes Yixing's right cheek playfully to prove his comment.

Yixing simply laughs before nodding.

"Dada," Jongdae pouts and resists the urge to stomp his foot.

"Oh Jongdae, I almost forgot.”

Jongdae watches in anticipation for his overdue hug.

"Can you please clean the bathroom? Your brother is so lazy these days. I can't rely on him on anything!”

Jongdae glares at his Dada before clearing his throat.

"But what about my hug?" He whines and juts his bottom lip.

"Hug? You're sixteen. You don't need hugs anymore. Look at this silly boy," Suho tells Yixing with a loud laugh.

Yixing can only nod along out of politeness before grabbing Jongdae's arm. He doesn't want his boyfriend to get too upset.

"Come on, I'll help you," he whispers to Jongdae.

"Nonsense! Jongdae is old enough to do it alone. Now run along!" Suho tells his son before grabbing Yixing's arm. He makes sure the dimpled boy stay so he can tell him stories.

Jongdae suddenly regrets coming home with Yixing, even though he still lives here.

***

Kris returns to the dining room with the desert box half done. He pats his stomach approvingly, and suddenly freezes when he sees Jongdae giggling at Yixing's words. They're sitting awfully close to each other, hands intertwined between them.

"What are you doing?" He demands to Yixing.

"Baba, did you finish all the rice cakes?" Jongdae teases him.

"Hands off my son if you love having those hands," Kris growls at Yixing. He steps closer to look intimidating towards them.

"Baba, don't be mean." Jongdae says with a frown on his lips, but doesn't let go of Yixing's hand.

"I said, get your hand off him," Kris repeats in a dangerous tone.

Jongdae stares back at him defiantly while Yixing is much more scared of pissing off his boyfriend's parents. The elder _really_ wants to put space between them, but Jongdae's grip is strong.

"Stop it. He doesn't deserve this just because we're dating now. He hasn't changed.”

"What?" Kris looks back at them in shock. He doesn't realize that the hand holding meant something. He always thought it was just them being affectionate. He wishes he had that baseball bat near him.

"I think you forgot to tell them," Yixing reminds Jongdae.

Suho conveniently walks in with tasty chicken, and places it on the table. He's about to return back to the kitchen when Kris stops him.

"Look what they kept from us. They're dating! Did you know?" Kris points accusingly at his son, and his boyfriend.

Suho squeals in delight, ignoring Kris's scowl. He pulls Yixing into his arms again and sighs in pleasure.

"I can't believe you're officially my son.”

Jongdae glares at his Dada for saying weird things.

"We're not even married! Stop scaring my boyfriend!”

Kris doesn't seem fazed at Suho's mislabeling. In fact, he's still angry at the fact that Yixing misused his trust.

"No! No dating, stay away from my son!" Kris finally finds his voice, but the audience is too preoccupied with Suho's words.

"Oh hush. Yixing loves you too much to be easily scared. Plus who wouldn't want this sweet boy as their husband? Look at him, too precious and so smart. I bet he'll be a chaebol one day.”

Kris gapes openly at his husband, clearly offended that Suho thinks this _boy_ can bring more money than him.

"Dada!" Jongdae is embarrassed at his dad's obvious boy crush.

"Thank you Mr. Kim. I'll try to be a great person," Yixing says as he chuckles nervously.

"Don't enable him! He's just going to break Jongdae's heart and then _we're_ stuck with an emotional son.”

Jongdae honestly doesn't know who he hates more, his Dada or his Baba.

"I swear my intentions are pure. I would never hurt Jongdae purposely, and I would do anything to make him happy.”

"Good! Then break up with him. He'll be happy then." Kris tells him.

Yixing looks too conflicted to deny Kris's request.

"Because my son is _not_ for free. Just because you boys want the milk for free, doesn't mean my son will give it for free. His milk is expensive as hell so don't you _dare_ think you can just take it. In fact, he's not producing any milk for you, so you can just leave!”

Nope, Jongdae swears his Baba is worse.

"Kris, what the hell are you talking about?" Suho glares at him in annoyance. Sometimes his husband is just beyond stupid when he decides to use his brain.

"His milk is not free! He's trying to take it for free!”

Suho smacks his husband's head, and Jongdae suddenly feels this night got a little better. He almost wanted to yell at them to stop talking.

"Um, although I'm not sure what _milk_ means, I swear I won't take advantage of your son. In fact, I'm a strong believer of waiting until marriage." Yixing points to his celibacy ring.

Kris laughs as he couldn't believe that Yixing would give them rehearsed answers. Suho glares threateningly at his husband until the latter stops making noises. It took a few months after they started dating, but Suho finally figured out a way to silence Kris with one single look.

"See Baba. He's a better person than I am." Jongdae almost mumbles, cheeks reddening.

Before anyone could reply, Jongin finally shows up with an annoyed expression.

"Sheesh...you guys are so loud. Can't even jack, I mean watch TV in peace.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"I'm sorry Yixing. Kris can be so old fashioned at times. Let's move on from this silly topic and eat dinner." Suho pats Yixing's back reassuringly.

The matriarch of the family gestures to the boys (Kris is still a boy until he learns that his sons are not children) to sit down in the dining chairs.

Kris merely stares at Yixing with pure hatred as he watches him and Jongdae to sit besides each other.

"I hope you like fried chicken. These boys love them so much, especially Jongin." Suho tells Yixing with a smile. He even allows the boy to pick first.

"That's my piece." Jongin informs him when Yixing aims for the chest piece.

"Hush. Yixing, take any of them. Jongin is getting too fat.”

The younger pouts at the accusation. He swears he's still slim, if not, why would he have admirers?

It takes a while for everyone to pick a piece of chicken, and soon they're immersed in dinner. Though the quiet seems nice, Jongdae can feel the subtle tension between his Baba and Yixing.

"Where's the milk? I can't find it." Jongin comments when he searches in the fridge.

Jongdae blushes in deep red, while Kris glares back Yixing's confused face. It's only Suho that finds it funny as he giggles freely.

***

It's been a few months since that dinner, and Kris hasn't completely warmed up to Yixing. He is adamant that the boy is up to no good despite the boy's pleasant attitude, and Jongdae's increasing happiness. So he's just waiting for Yixing to mess up so he can finally win this war.

Meanwhile, Jongdae is preoccupied on spending every moment with Yixing. The couple are blissed in their own world, and Suho finds it very adorable. It reminds him the days when Kris would dote on him, and spoil him endlessly. Though if he has to be honest, it's his fault for not letting Kris continue it.

"That's so cute! Matching bracelets," Suho coos one day when he sees Jongdae's wrist. He traces the J&Y pattern on the side.

Yixing smiles shyly as Jongdae grins proudly.

"I know. I couldn't believe Yixing got us this for our six month anniversary. He's so sweet.”

"It's really nothing. It's just a bracelet.”

"Exactly. I bet it costs nothing too." Kris tells them in a mighty voice. Unfortunately, they ignored him.

"Don't be so modest Yixing. I can see how much Jongdae loves this. I bet he won't take it off, even for showering." Suho tells his favorite son in a sweet voice. Yixing blushes as he nods.

"I won't so you shouldn't either!" Jongdae exclaims, surprising his parents with this outburst. "Promise me.”

The younger looks at his boyfriend expectantly. His eyes glazed in sadness, making Kris worry all of a sudden.

"I won't." Yixing tells him softly. Their fingers tangled and Suho notices their solemn looks.

"What's wrong?" Suho asks them worriedly.

"He has to go back to China for two months. He's leaving me." Jongdae pouts in Yixing's direction, still hoping his boyfriend will pick him over his vacation.

The dimpled boy merely chuckles while squeezing Jongdae's hand reassuringly.

"It'll go fast, and we'll talk every day. You won't notice the difference.”

Jongdae doesn't believe him. He thinks some asshole will steal his boyfriend. He's scared of this, he's too in love with his best friend and Yixing seems too good to be his.

"Good! I better see you contacting my son every day or don't bother returning to Seoul" Kris tells Yixing in a demanding voice.

Suho slants his eyes towards his husband, why was he surprised that Kris would be a hypocrite.

"Of course." Yixing nods in agreement.

"When will you leave?”

"Next week." Jongdae replies. "Can't you buy me a ticket to China so we won't be apart Dada?"

Suho can only chuckles and ruffles his son's hair.

"That's cute, but no. You'll make it through honey. You know, Kris and I were apart for a year when I had to study in Japan. It'll make your relationship stronger.”

Jongdae ignores his Dada's advice and asks his Baba for the same question. This time, he doesn't forget to add tears and sorrowful voice.

"Please Baba."

Kris had to look away, knowing he'd readily give in if he ends up seeing those tearful eyes. Though he 'hates' Yixing, he doesn't want his son to suffer for two months.

It took a few long hugs from Yixing, and scattered tears before Jongdae gives up on following Yixing to China. Kris just _know_ this is the beginning of an emotional journey. This is _exactly_ why his sons should never date.

***

Kris misses the days when Jongdae would misses his Baba, not this dimpled Chinese boy. In fact, he hates how Jongdae would mope over Yixing, as if this boy is worth his tears. His son shouldn't cry over this _boy,_ it should be that damn boy crying over his son instead!

"Did Yixing contact you today?" Suho asks Jongdae as he rubs his son's back. Jongdae's eyes has been red lately, possibly from lack of sleep or crying.

"He did, but he has family dinner tonight. So he couldn't talk more than 30 minutes," Jongdae says in a solemn tone.

"I'm sure he'll contact you after dinner again.”

"He can't. He'll be too tired, and his parents were mad that he keeps calling me."

Suho can only hug his son, and hopes that both teenagers won't feel so emotional the next time they talk.

"Dada, do you think his parents will find another boy for him?”

"Why would you think that?”

"My friend said that Chinese people only stick with Chinese people. He thinks they're making Yixing meet different boys for him," His son explains in a sad tone. "But they're not right for him. It's not fair.”

"Oh honey," Suho says softly as he holds his son closer.

"They can search all they want, but _no one_ is as good as our son. In fact, _you're_ better because you're half Chinese. So fuck these racists." Kris smacks his hand against the dining table, causing his husband and son to jump in surprise.

Suho resists the urge to shake his head because his husband is basically bad mouthing his own race. Plus Jongdae's mood seems to brightened up so he can't really scold Kris.

His son's sudden hug towards his Baba isn't a surprise for Suho. He knows that Kris has always been able to make Jongdae feel better. Though it seems Kris enjoyed the hug much more, seeing how he doesn't let go yet.

"Thank you Baba," Jongdae smiles sweetly.

It reminds Kris of when Jongdae was two months old, and it was the first smile his son ever gave. It also brings back the days when Jongdae would automatically smile whenever he returns from work. He sighs internally at these memories.

"Now, why don't we go out for dinner and take your mind off this? I'm sure Yixing will call you tomorrow morning." Suho tells him as he pats his son to stop moping.

"Can we go for Chinese? Yixing always bring me to this place where they serve chicken meatballs with red sauce.”

Kris scoffs and tells them he knows a better place. He also reminds them it's better to avoid places where it'll remind Jongdae of Yixing.

Unfortunately, the place he had in mind is the same place that Jongdae wanted. So Kris begrudgingly sat down as he watches Jongdae animatedly talk about the food he had ordered with Yixing.

He's surprised to feel Suho's hand in his palm, when his husband has been avoiding his affections lately. He only has himself to blame since Suho dislikes his overprotective nature.

"I know it's been hard, but he really makes him happy," Suho whispers to him.

Jongdae is currently distracted by Jongin's questions for the moment.

"Well he better keep our son happy for a long time," Kris huffs.

"As much as you claim to hate him, Yixing is exactly like you. He just wants to keep his promises without disappointing his parents.”

"What are you talking about? We're nothing alike!”

"You're both extremely sweet, and you know how to calm Jongdae from his sudden hysterics. And you never gave up on us when I was in Japan, neither will Yixing." Suho teases him as he explains.

Kris scoffs in indignation, not believing a single word.

"We'll see. It's not like they're fated together," he says stiffly.

"Would you rather have someone like Hyunsik for him?" Suho asks innocently, reminding his husband of Suho's former flame.

Kris hardens his expression and grips Suho's hand in response. He's surprised to hear Suho's laugh and the obvious twinkle of mischief in the latter's eyes.

"Then let him be with someone who'll treat him well," Suho whispers.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Yixing is back to texting their son. The wide smiles are on his lips, and so are the giggling sounds. Jongdae is in his own world, and Kris watches intently as his son types a reply.

It's hard to accept that _maybe_ Yixing does deserve his son. For now, the war is a draw.

***

It's approaching the end of the two months when Kris relents to Jongdae's wish, picking up Yixing in the airport. So they arrive in the bleak hours of the morning. He doesn't think it's possible to function at 5 am with less than 5 hours of sleep, but his limbs can surprisingly move.

His son looks way too cheerful for this hour, and Kris wishes that Jongdae was suffering at least a little. He sighs as he can't believe that he lost the coin toss against Suho, making him the designated chaperone.

By the time Yixing and his family arrives, which was two hours later begrudgingly, Jongdae is too excited to stay in one spot. He keeps wavering between one side to the other, unsure if Yixing will see him if he stays in that spot. Kris is too tired to care, so he's sitting with a warm coffee in his hand.

He only notices their presences when Jongdae loudly screams his boyfriend's name, causing Kris to jerk awake, coffee barely made a splash. It takes a lot of will to not be angry at his son.

He grunts as he stands, trying to look respectful while not giving a damn. He finally sees the look on Jongdae's face, worriedness mixed with sadness, and it took Kris a few seconds to realize that Yixing returned with another boy.

Suddenly his tiredness is gone and replaced with anger as he prepares to defend his son. He places a hand on Jongdae's shoulder and doesn't allow his son to run to Yixing yet. He wants Jongdae to have some dignity, even if it means a heartbreak.

Yixing eventually notices them, and a wide smile forms on his lips. He waves cheerfully at Jongdae, and begins to walk a little faster, ignoring the fact he's bumping against a few airport people. By the time he stands in front of Jongdae, Kris pulls his son back before they could kiss.

His face hardens as he glares at Yixing furiously. He wishes he has that damn baseball bat so he can chase this boy away. But instead, he'll have to get rough with his fists, no problem.

"Who's that?" he demands, pointing at the boy who's still walking towards them.

Yixing falters for a moment, before looking back. His eyes are wary before he recognizes the person. He smiles warmly as he explains.

"He's my cousin from China. He's been wanting to come and explore Seoul, so I promised that I'd be a good tour guide.”

Kris doesn't believe him yet, so he asks more protruding questions.

"Right, and what is he to you?”

"Baba!" Jongdae whines even though he thought of the same question.

Yixing isn't sure of Kris's question so he's standing frozen, unsure of what to do or say.

"Um, I'm not sure what you meant," he finally says.

Kris sighs exasperatedly while his boyfriend slants his eyes towards him.

"Is he yours too?" Jongdae demands. "Because I don't _share_. So you better tell me what he means to you. I didn't wait two months just so you can break me,," he says with enough spite and sadness.

Yixing's eyes grow wide, and he shakes his head in a fast rate, almost in shock. He hugs Jongdae tightly, as if it’s a reflex within his mind, and whispers soothing words.

"I'm sorry. I've been a horrible boyfriend, making you worry.”

Only then Jongdae is able to shed a few tears, though he tries hard not to make those cringeworthy sobbing noises.

"I'm only yours, even when you don't want me. _Please_ don't doubt that," he whispers to his boyfriend’s ear.

Though they both look teary eyed, Kris doesn't want them hugging, let alone touching each other. So when he sees them in a liplock, he immediately pulls them apart.

"There will be none of that!" he demands. "In fact, 2 feet apart at all times!!”

Jongdae looks ready to argue, but Yixing stops him.

"Of course. May I hold his hand?"

Sometimes Jongdae hates how Yixing always asks permission. _Ugh_

"No.”

"Baba!”

"Fine, two feet apart! I better not see any stolen kisses or inappropriate groping.”

Yixing blushes hard while Jongdae splutters and accuses his Baba for being unromantic.

"That's not fair! You let Taemin sleep in Jongin's room last night, and you can't even let Yixing kiss me, when I haven’t seen him in 2 months." Jongdae complains and is about to start a whole argument.

"My roof, my rules.”

"Fine! I'm moving out once I'm eighteen!”

It takes a while before Kris can think of a retort, and Jongdae assumes he wins the war. That is until Kris says the next thing.

"Yixing.”

"Yes Sir?”

"You may move in into my house once you're eighteen.”

Yixing looks momentarily surprised and Jongdae gapes at his Baba.

"Oh, um, thank you." The dimpled boy bows despite his heavy bag.

"I'll let you both kiss, and you may show affections anytime.”

Jongdae almost shouts in glee, that is until Kris says the next part.

"But absolutely no milking. His milk is precious, and he'll only give it to one special boy. So I better see a ring on my son's finger before you even think of touching him!”

Jongdae wishes he can die right there because Yixing is just nodding along, and absorbing the do's and don't's of their relationship.

Honestly, no one knows who won at this rate.

***

A few years passed and the young couple is blissfully married. To Kris, he's still grudgingly accepting their marriage. To Suho, he's celebrating every day with a corny move. To Jongin, he wishes Taemin would pop the question already. To everyone else, they're waiting for the first baby.

So when Jongdae officially announces the first pregnancy, and the whole family is there, it's expected that some (read Kris) will dislike it.

"What?! What did I tell you about his milk?" He points accusingly at Yixing, and the boy is too scared to reply.

"Baba, we're married!”

Suho sips his wine peacefully. He really should stop Kris, but he figures Kris should figure out how angry a pregnant person can get.

 


End file.
